


不知道起什么名字好

by Gai_0420



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gai_0420/pseuds/Gai_0420
Summary: 好脏。
Relationships: 旻辰
Kudos: 13
Collections: Stray Kids





	不知道起什么名字好

是巡演。  
台下几千人看着他们。  
台上的灯光打在他们脸上。  
李旻浩在灯光下，借着舞蹈动作的便利，暗示性地点了点黄铉辰的后穴。  
黄铉辰化了红色的眼影，狭长的眼眸一记眼刀飞过来，像勾引不像警告。  
罂粟一样的男人。  
李旻浩笑了。

“哥刚刚干嘛？”  
面前的人完全没有在听他说话，拖着他的手腕回到酒店房间之后就俯身吻了下来。  
“口红掉了，借你的蹭蹭。”  
“有事吗？下了舞台还要口红干嘛？”  
“给你口啊。”

红色的唇在漆黑的房间里格外显眼。像一团火焰，灼烧着黄铉辰阴茎上的每一条神经，顺着烧到全身着火。就像一条导火索。  
李旻浩抓着导火索，一吞一吐，高挺的鼻梁蹭着柱体，漂亮的手搓着黄铉辰的阴囊，就像在把玩一件艺术品。黄铉辰向后仰起了头，按住李旻浩的后脑勺让他继续深入。  
灵活的舌头在马眼一舔一舔，好像在阻止分泌液的流出，突然又用力卷住了前端一吸，把他整个人灵魂都要吸出来。  
“既然我没有灵魂，那就借你的用用。”  
他张口含住了黄铉辰射出来的所有精液，扶住了黄铉辰的头向他渡去。   
叮咚。  
“旻浩哥？在吗？”  
是韩知城。  
李旻浩拉开浴室门，把黄铉辰推了进去。

“什么事？”  
“没什么，”韩知城甩了甩头，“灿哥说明天早上场地彩排，叫你早点起床。”  
“哦哦，好的。”今天早上李旻浩睡过头，迟到了。李旻浩挠了挠头，吐了吐舌头。舌苔处可以看到点点白灼。  
“哥这个点喝牛奶吗？”  
“睡前来杯牛奶，可以睡得更香哦知城。”  
“是吗？”松鼠似乎在思考要不要下楼去买一杯牛奶，然后他又突然想起了些什么，“对了旻浩哥，你知道铉辰哥在哪吗？去他房间找他没回应欸。”  
李旻浩笑了笑，“我也不知道哦，说不定在牛奶店做牛奶呢？”  
“哈？”  
“没什么，开玩笑。可能出去了吧，应该待会就回来了。”

送走了韩知城，李旻浩推开浴室门，发现黄铉辰坐在马桶盖上，望着他。  
他走过去拽起黄铉辰，把他按在镜子前和他接吻。  
衣物细细簌簌的掉下，黄铉辰白的像张纸，胸前的两点红缨就像是不小心滴落在纸上的红墨水。  
蝴蝶扑闪着翅膀，停留在了红墨水上。他以为这是真的花，伸出了口器想要探取花汁。却没想到什么都没吸到。于是蝴蝶生气了，对着蓓蕾又咬又噬，像是要发泄怒气。  
“哥······好疼呜······”黄铉辰咬紧了牙，乳头又涨又酸，李旻浩还在和他作对。黄铉辰艰难抽出一只手，推了推李旻浩的头。李旻浩咬紧了黄铉辰的一颗红果往外一拽，黄铉辰发出了不成调的呻吟。听到这一声，李旻浩松开他的乳头，安抚性地舔了舔。  
黄铉辰生气地扯了扯李旻浩的头发，想用脚踹李旻浩已经有反应的某处，却被李旻浩抓住作妖的脚，往身上一带。黄铉辰腿被迫张大，庞然大物在中间孤立无援。李旻浩拿起了黄铉辰的阴茎，一下一下撸动着，一只手在浴室的架子上摸索着什么。  
摸到了。那是一支润滑剂。黄铉辰似乎很讶异他哥在这里准备好了，阴茎挑动了一下，李旻浩抬头看了看，“你很兴奋哦？”  
“哥从什么时候开始······？”  
“今天早上就准备好了，等你投网了。”

一根手指接住亮晶晶的润滑液，向那个隐秘的洞穴探去。就像是火把，照亮了洞穴。  
探险人小心翼翼地寻找着目标。随着不断的深入，洞壁越来越狭窄，使他不得不叫来第二个伙伴来一起撑着洞穴。终于，他们找到了宝藏。他们对着宝藏又摸又按，不断把玩着。山洞像是受到了权威挑战，不断向内挤压入侵者。  
入侵者不甘示弱，叫来了第三个伙伴。三个人仿佛要把宝藏搬出山洞一般，不停拽着。但是他们发现根本没法拽动。  
黄铉辰的呻吟一声媚过一声，李旻浩的肉柱又涨大了一圈。  
扶稳了黄铉辰的腰，对着镜子一圈一圈地往自己的阴茎上浇润滑剂。招呼都不打一声就插到了底。黄铉辰似乎受不了这么剧烈的刺激，后穴不断收缩，双手扶着洗漱台，一前一后地晃动着。汗洒在镜子上，镜子里是自己红扑扑的脸。  
李旻浩抱起他，坐上了洗漱台，他按着黄铉辰的脸，贴着镜子，  
“好好看看你淫荡的样子，门面大人。”  
清冷的眼眸染上魅色，泪痣摩擦着泪痣，性感的嘴唇大张着，呼出的热气模糊了镜子。  
身后是自己的哥哥，队友，垂着眸，挺着巨剑向他发起征伐。  
不停地抽插着，像个打泡机，带着白色的泡沫顺着殷红的穴口流进大腿内侧，翻出的肉像是不满足一般开合着，迎接下一次撞击。  
那块来之不易的宝藏，被探险者发现之后，便没有了安宁之日。李旻浩故意顶着那一点慢慢地磨，细细地磨，听着黄铉辰难耐而不足的声音一点点变大，最后哭着求他快点干。  
滚烫的脸庞被撞到冰冷的镜子上，身后是李旻浩的用力挺动，像是要被钉死了一样。  
黄铉辰吐了吐舌头，把自己的精华悉数托付在镜子和自己身上。

李旻浩抽出依然硬朗的阴茎，看着镜子前喘息的精灵，“好脏呢。”  
他拉起黄铉辰，放在花洒头下，开水。一滴滴水混着黄铉辰的汗水留下，钻进下水道。  
“洗干净，你怎么可以是脏的呢？”  
黄铉辰似乎是将润滑液当作沐浴露了，不停地搓着自己的身体，搓的绯红。李旻浩就这样看着他，抓着自己的阴茎缓缓撸动。带有稍稍催情药效的药剂蒸发，给浴室染上了淫靡的颜色。黄铉辰看着眼前李旻浩的肉柱，情不自禁地抓住，上下撸动。嘴唇含着龟头，一边含一边抚慰着自己。  
“真是堕落啊。”  
白色的液体喷薄而出，精液滑下。  
洗不干净了。  
抬起他的腿，抗在脖子上，就这样插了进去。像不要命一样，两个人在浴室里做着。撞击声，呻吟声，喘息声，摩擦声，水声，全部都蒸发成了雾气。  
黄铉辰被干到忘了自己在哪，只知道在自己体内征伐的人是李旻浩······李旻浩······  
两个人一起射了，黄铉辰射在李旻浩身上，李旻浩射在黄铉辰体内。  
没卸干净的妆容彻底被抹乱了。  
不合适的身份，不合适的场合。  
黄铉辰捂住脸笑了。然后他看到那双眼睛朝他望过来。  
太亮了，水雾也挡不住。  
“黄铉辰。”  
“嗯······？”

“没什么。”


End file.
